


Ojos color avellana

by roronoamaroa



Category: GOT7
Genre: 1980s, Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist Park Jinyoung | Jr., Fluff and Angst, Hinted Im Jaebum/Mark Tuan, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Jinyoung estaba pillado por JB pero se le pasa rápido, M/M, Park Jinyoung | Jr.-centric, Sexual Content, chistes sobre el menton de JB
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 11:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12605400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roronoamaroa/pseuds/roronoamaroa
Summary: Jinyoung no había planeado nada de esto. Había ido a la universidad a aprender y a graduarse. ¿Cómo había acabado envuelto en un grupo como ese?Ah, sí. Es culpa de Jaebeom. Y de ese chico de Hong Kong. ¿Pero qué le iba a hacer si cuando esos ojos centraban su atención en él se sentía la persona más importante del mundo?La historia sucede en los años 80 aunque creo que esto solo influye en que no tienen móviles y que Bambam no se cambia el color de pelo cada dos semanas.





	Ojos color avellana

**Author's Note:**

> MIL GRACIAS A PICAS POR HACERME EL BETA READING. Esto lo escribí mientras iba en el tren y en los ratos aburridos de una fiesta de Halloween. Hace aprox. 80 años que no escribo nada así que ha sido genial. A disfrutar.

"¿Te pasa algo?" preguntó Jaebeom mientras removía su café con la cucharilla. Jinyoung no pudo evitar seguir el movimiento de sus manos y se imaginaba a sí mismo dibujándolas. Su amigo siempre había tenido que soportar bromas sobre lo pequeñas que eran, pero a él no le importaba. Le gustaban sus manos, sus brazos, su espalda ancha. Le gustaba el movimiento de su nuez cuando tragaba saliva y cómo sacaba la mandíbula cuando estaba enfadado. Le encantaban los dos lunares encima de su ojo izquierdo y el sonido de sus pendientes cuando se movía muy rápido.

"No," contestó Jinyoung moviendo su mirada hacia los ojos de su amigo. Eran pequeños y cuando sonreía se convertían en dos líneas rectas y oscuras. A veces, de broma, le había dibujado la cara solo con líneas rectas y los dos lunares y todo el mundo sabía que era Jaebeom. Aunque no es que últimamente dibujara otra cosa, la verdad.

"Últimamente estás un poco ido" dijo en voz baja justo después de dar un sorbo al café. Jinyoung observó con atención el movimiento de su nuez. Arriba y abajo. Era hipnotizante. "¿Tienes que hacer alguna entrega o algo así?"

Estaba al día con los trabajos, pero podría mentir. Podría decir que necesitaba que posase otra vez. Total, no es que Jinyoung tuviese muchos más amigos. Sabía que iba a protestar un poco y después accedería.

"Va todo bien, no te preocupes." Finalmente optó por decir la verdad. No le quedaba mucha pintura.

"Cada vez que me dices que no me preocupe me preocupo más."

"Va todo bien," repitió poniendo los ojos en blanco. A veces Jaebeom le recordaba a su madre.

"De acuerdo" se limpió los labios con la servilleta y sonrió "Vas a venir al cumpleaños de Mark, ¿no?"

Sabía que la pregunta era retórica. Ya se había negado varias veces y Jaebeom seguía insistiendo en algo de que tiene que salir de su cuarto de vez en cuando o algo así.

"Honestamente, preferiría quedarme en casa leyendo"

"Eso lo puedes hacer el resto del año. De hecho, lo haces. Sabes que Mark te cae bien. Y le va a hacer ilusión verte allí." Jinyoung suspiró. La verdad, Mark parecía buena gente. Pero le daba una pereza increíble. "Además, igual puedes conocer a alguien."

Ahí estaba la verdadera razón. Era su forma de decir que necesitaba más amigos. Se ve que con uno no bastaba.

"Iré. Pero no esperes que me quede hasta tarde."

"Con que vayas me basta. Ya verás, te lo vas a pasar bien."

Jinyoung dudaba de eso pero no quería decirlo en voz alta.

Así fue cómo se vio en un sofá anaranjado increíblemente incómodo mientras sonaba música que en la vida había escuchado. Delante, sobre la alfombra y descalzo, bailaba un chico al que no conocía. Tenía las piernas largas y delgadas metidas en un pantalón que dejaba poco para la imaginación. Con una sonrisa permanente en los labios, movía su cuerpo de una forma hipnotizante. Ni siquiera sabía que un hombre podía mover la cadera de así.

Cerró en puños  sus manos, que reposaban sobre sus muslo. Necesitaba dibujar a ese chico, como fuera. Utilizó la excusa de que iba al baño para separarse de Jaebeom y buscar papel y lápiz. Acabó en la mesa del comedor dibujando con un lápiz publicitario en la parte de detrás de una factura. Le frustraba no poder plasmar el esplendor de ese baile. Solo podía dibujar una imagen fija que nunca haría justicia a lo que le hacía sentir ese desconocido. Levantaba la vista del papel solo para mirarle y continuar su dibujo. Pronto tenía todo el papel repleto de él, tanto de cuerpo entero como manos, pies o torsos sueltos. Estaba tan enfrascado que no se dio cuenta de que tenía a alguien delante hasta que dejó un vaso con un líquido oscuro y burbujeante en la mesa.

Alzó la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos castaños que le observaban divertido. Le sonaba ese hombre de haberle visto por la universidad, aunque no sabía su nombre. Tapó el dibujo como pudo con las manos y recibió una sonrisa con los labios cerrados. Le recordaban a una w.

"¡Hola!" exclamó. Jinyoung le respondió con otro hola, en el que puso todo el mal humor que tenía en el cuerpo con la intención de espantarle.

No funcionó.

"¿Dibujas?" preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado "¿Puedo verlo?"

"No."

"Jo, ¿por qué?" Puso morritos de forma infantil "Estás dibujando a Yugyeom, ¿no?"

"¿Quién?"

"Yugyeom" señaló con la cabeza al bailarín. Ahora movía el culo delante de la cara de otro chico al que no conocía, que se tapaba la cara con las manos y gritaba. "Llevas un buen rato mirándole. ¿Por qué no se lo enseñas? Seguro que le hace mucha ilusión."

"Uh," dijo estúpidamente Jinyoung. No iba a confesar que había estado mirándole como un rarito y dibujandole sin su consentimiento. "Mejor no. Solo son garabatos, no le des más importancia de la que tienen."

"Hay gente que paga mucho por garabatos de Goya, ¿no?"

"¿Me estás comparando con Goya?" dijo sin poder reprimir una risa que ocultó tras su mano izquierda.

"Claro, ¿por qué no?"

"Porque no le llego ni a la suela de los zapatos."

"Bueno, eso no puedo decirlo hasta que no vea tus dibujos, ¿no?"

Jinyoung volvió a reírse, esta vez más fuerte. Sintió la mirada sorprendida de Jaebeom y, ciertamente, él también estaba extrañado. Había algo en ese desconocido que le hacía sentirse cómodo, como si le conociese de toda la vida. No supo qué le llevó a darle el dibujo pero para cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya tenía al chico observando sus trazos con sus ojos color avellana. Se sintió expuesto y abrió la boca para decir excusas cuando el otro se le adelantó.

“Es increíble. Has tenido que practicar mucho para que te salgan cosas así en tan poco tiempo. Puede que ahora lo hayas hecho con cierta facilidad, pero has tenido que invertir muchas horas para llegar a este punto, ¿no?”

“Oh,” dijo, sin poder encontrar las palabras. Usualmente solo le decían que tenía suerte de dibujar tan bien cuando en realidad llevaba toda su vida practicando.

“Deberías enseñárselo a Yugyeom, de verdad. Le va a encantar. ¿Le llamo?”

“Oh. Vale.”

“¡Yugyeom, ven!” exclamó de pronto. “¡Por cierto! Me llamo Jackson. Jackson Wang.”

“Park Jinyoung”

“Park Jinyoung,” repitió sonriendo. Yugyeom apareció justo entonces y le enseñaron los dibujos. Gritó que eran increíbles y llamó al resto. Pronto Jinyoung se vio rodeado de todos los invitados de la fiesta, que le felicitaban y expresaban la envidia que le tenían a Yugyeom. Jinyoung cruzó miradas con Jaebeom, que parecía muy contento con el resultado. Después tendría que soportarle diciendo una y otra vez que tenía razón.

▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔

Los amigos de Mark eran… curiosos. Parecían sacados de esas comedias absurdas que tanto gustaban a sus hermanas. Jaebeom le invitaba constantemente a salir con ellos y, honestamente, no le apetecía inventarse excusas para no ir. De hecho, se lo pasaba bastante bien. Era extraño.

Aunque disfrutaba dibujando a Yugyeom, lo cierto era que cada uno le daba pie a experimentar un estilo nuevo. Uno de los amigos de Mark, Bambam, era tailandés y, aunque a primera vista no le sugirió nada, al conocerle descubrió que tenía un mundo interior que nunca dejaba de sorprenderle. La primera vez que habló con él fue en una cafetería, y acabó dibujándole en una servilleta. Le gustó tanto que lo colgó en la pared de su habitación. Jinyoung no tardó en hacerle un retrato surrealista en el que usaba planetas y estrellas para hacer su rostro. Bambam invitaba a gente a su cuarto solo para enseñárselo y hablar largo y tendido sobre Jinyoung.

A Youngjae lo pintó por primera vez cuando le mandaron retratar la primavera. Fue al primero del grupo al que pidió que posara y fue increíblemente difícil porque se cansaba rápido o le entraba la risa nerviosa. Acostumbrado a Jaebeom, que ya casi era un profesional, se estresó muchísimo. Pero no podía negar que lo pasaba bien y que tiempo después sonreía con cariño cuando veía el resultado o cuando vecinos se quejaban de que oían a alguien reírse muy alto en su habitación.

Después estaba Jackson. Tenía tantos bocetos de él en su cuaderno que se avergonzaba incluso cuando los miraba solo en su cuarto. Al igual que con Jaebeom, ya podía dibujarle de memoria. Su mano parecía moverse sola y no tardaba en aparecer su rostro, sus manos, sus piernas. Más de una vez le había pillado dibujándole y siempre le decía lo asombroso que era y que tenía mucho talento. Y a Jinyoung se le ponían las orejas coloradas y huía como podía.

Jaebeom no podía creerse la facilidad con la que se había hecho amigo de todo el grupo, y lo cierto era que él tampoco. Al principio se había sentido como un intruso, pero con Jackson era imposible que ese sentimiento durara mucho. Siempre se esforzaba en incluirle en las bromas y en las conversaciones. Tenía un talento especial para hacer sentir importante a cualquiera. Cuando Jinyoung hablaba de algo y tenía toda la atención de Jackson, creía que podía hacer lo que se propusiera. No había nada mejor que esos dos ojos fijos en él y esa sonrisa que le animaba a seguir hablando. Era como una droga.

Descubrió que el suave acento que percibía era de Hong Kong y que estaba en el equipo de esgrima de la universidad.

“Es por eso que tengo estas piernas,” había explicado entre risas, “entre que soy bajito y tengo los muslos enormes, a vuestro lado parece que me hayan aplastado. ¿Por qué tenéis unas piernas tan largas y delgadas?”

“Creo que tienes unas piernas preciosas,” se sorprendió diciendo Jinyoung. Jackson le sonrió con agradecimiento en sus ojos y alguien cambió el tema, pero el coreano no pudo dejar de recordar esa mirada en toda la noche.

Los meses pasaron, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta iba a entrar en segundo. Youngjae, Yugyeom y Bambam iban a entrar ese año en la universidad y estaban tan emocionados que no paraban de hablar de lo genial que iba a ser.

(Estaban emocionados porque iban a estar en la misma universidad que Mark, Jaebeom, Jackson y Jinyoung, no por el curso).

Ellos tres habían estado hasta el momento en una escuela de música en la que tenían residencia, así que tuvieron que buscar un nuevo alojamiento. No tardaron en decidir que iban a vivir todos juntos y alquilaron un piso de tres habitaciones. El único que no pudo ir con ellos era Jackson, al que la beca le incluía una habitación en la residencia.

Yugyeom y Bambam, Youngjae y Mark y Jaebeom con Jinyoung. Así decidieron las habitaciones. Un mes después de empezar las clases, Jaebeom dormía más en la cama de Mark que en la suya propia.

Lo extraño era que Jinyoung apenas tuviese ganas de matarles después de pasar tantas horas con ellos. Se veían en el campus y en el piso y además quedaban para salir fuera. Cenar juntos después de ver a Jackson competir (y usualmente ganar) se convirtió en una tradición para ellos. Solían beber y Jackson acababa dormido encima de Jinyoung. Él fingía que le molestaba, pero en realidad solía ser su parte favorita de la noche.

(Su segunda parte favorita, muy cerca de la primera, era Jackson celebrando sus victorias saltando sudado y, a veces, abrazándole. Pero eso nunca lo diría en voz alta).

▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔

Las vacaciones de verano se acercaban y con ellas, las visitas a los familiares. Jackson casi saltaba de alegría pues aún no había podido volver a Hong Kong desde que llegó a Corea en primero.

“En vacaciones suelo trabajar para ir bien de dinero el resto del año. No sé si debería alegrarme de no haber encontrado trabajo aquí este verano”

“Bueno, vas a trabajar en Hong Kong así que no te sientas culpable,” le dijo Jinyoung con una pequeña sonrisa. “Tráenos algún regalo, ¿no?”

“¡Pues claro! No me olvido de vosotros. Os traeré algo chulo.”

La noche antes del viaje fue la primera vez que Jackson se quedó a dormir en el piso. Hicieron una pequeña fiesta en la que gastaron la poca comida que les quedaba para que no se estropeara mientras estaban fuera. Acordaron que Jackson dormiría en la cama de Jaebeom, ya que siempre estaba vacía.

“Jinyoung,” dijo el hongkonés poco después de que apagaran las luces, “¿puedo dormir contigo?”

“¿En mi cama?”

“Es que no nos vamos a ver en un par de semanas. Por favor.”

“De acuerdo,” dijo tras un suspiro. Jackson se metió bajo las sábanas y le abrazó. Puso hasta la pierna encima de Jinyoung, lo cual le hizo reír.

“No te olvides de mí, ¿eh?”

“Nunca podría, Jackson.”

▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔

“Ya no me dibujas tanto como antes,” dijo Jaebeom mientras Jinyoung se decidía entre dos marcas de acrílicos.

“¿Tienes celos?”

“No. Solo me extraña. ¿Has encontrado a otro que te inspire más?”

Jinyoung agradeció que estuviese de espaldas a él porque su cara de espanto le habría delatado. Dejó la marca que menos le convencía de nuevo en la estantería y puso su mejor cara de póker.

“Simplemente tengo más donde elegir. No te preocupes tanto.”

“Tienes más donde elegir, pero te sueles decidir por Jackson, ¿no?”

“También dibujo mucho a Yugyeom. ¿A dónde quieres llegar?”

“A ningún sitio. Solo tengo curiosidad.” Jaebeom se quedó mirando distraídamente un cartel publicitario con un dibujo de un gato. “Cuando veo a Jackson me habla mucho de ti. Y cuando estoy contigo me hablas de Jackson.”

“¿Sabes a quién no veo mucho últimamente? A ti,” contestó Jinyoung mientras cogía un par de pinceles, “porque te pasas todo el día con Mark haciendo a saber qué.”

“¿De verdad no te imaginas lo que hago con él?” Jinyoung alzó las cejas y le miró con genuina confusión. “Oh. De verdad no lo sabes.”

“¿Qué es lo que hacéis? ¿Hablar mal de mí?”

“Si no te has dado cuenta tú solo no te lo voy a decir. Realmente no sabes dónde te has metido, ¿verdad?”

No le dio tiempo a contestar porque Youngjae apareció de la nada y les saludó de forma muy escandalosa porque justo acababa de salir de la estación de tren y los había visto desde fuera mientras iba camino al piso. Ya solo quedaban Bambam, que llegaba al día siguiente, y Jackson, que aún tardaría tres días más. Pronto acabarían las vacaciones y su vida volvería a ser tan caótica como siempre. Las ganas de ver a Jackson le distrajeron y no volvió a pensar en lo que le había dicho Jaebeom.

▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔

“¿Alguien sabe cuándo va a venir Jackson?” preguntó Bambam desde la cocina.

“Llegaba hoy, ¿no?” le respondió Youngjae, “igual está cansado y no le apetece venir.”

“¿Acaso tiene algo mejor que hacer que venir a vernos?”

“¿Dormir?”

“¡Eso lo puede hacer aquí!”

“¡A mí no me tienes que convencer, Bambam!”

“¿Por qué no llamas a la residencia a ver si ha llegado?” Sugirió Mark.

“Ah, pues sí. JB, llama a la residencia.”

“¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Y por qué me llamas JB?”

“Vi que en tu ropa interior pone JB. ¿Es tu nombre auténtico? ¿Nos has estado engañando?”

“¿Pones tu nombre en tu ropa interior?” Yugyeom hasta ese momento parecía dormido pero se despertó ante la posibilidad de poder reírse de Jaebeom.

“Si Mark te robase constantemente los calzoncillos tú también lo pondrías.”

“¡Demasiada información! ¡Ah, no quiero saber!”

“Yo sí que tengo demasiada información.” Murmuró Youngjae en voz baja, con la mirada perdida.

“Llamaré yo,” Mark descolgó el teléfono y tuvo una conversación a la que para nada Jinyoung estuvo muy atento. Poco después colgó y se tumbó en el sofá. “Ha llegado pero está cansado y se va a quedar durmiendo.”

“Oh,” dijo Jinyoung. El resto siguió hablando mientras él se quedó dando vueltas a que tendría que esperar un día más para poder verle. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Jaebeom y Mark le miraban y seguidamente se ponían caras entre ellos.

Pero al día siguiente tampoco le vieron. Y al siguiente, Jinyoung no pudo aguantar más y fue a la habitación de Jackson. Tocó a la puerta y escuchó ruido en su interior, pero tardó como medio minuto en abrir. Jackson abrió mucho los ojos al verle. Tenía ojeras y desprendía un fuerte olor a tabaco.

“Jinyoung,” dijo en un extraño tono. Se quedó unos segundos sin moverse y, como si se hubiese acordado de pronto que estaba delante, abrió más la puerta y se apartó. “Pasa.”

Entró algo incómodo y comenzó a toser. El aire estaba muy cargado.

“¡Perdona! He intentado echar colonia para que no se notase el olor pero creo que lo he empeorado.”

“¿Fumas?” preguntó Jinyoung, aún tosiendo.

“A veces,” bajó la mirada con vergüenza. No recordaba haberlo visto así nunca. “Lo siento. No quería que te enterases.”

“¿Por qué?”

“He intentado dejarlo un par de veces pero… Ah, me avergüenzo. Además está prohibido, me juego que me echen… Soy un desastre. Lo siento.”

“No pidas perdón.” Por fin parecía haberse despejado un poco. O quizás se había acostumbrado. “Bienvenido de nuevo.”

El hongkonés alzó las cejas y sonrió, algo más relajado.

“Siento no haber ido al piso. Ha sido algo estresante. Llevo aquí tres días pero mi mente aún… ¿sabes?” Se rascó la cabeza distraídamente. “Bueno. Estoy aquí. Vamos.” Se dio un par de palmadas en la cara y le dedicó la gran sonrisa a la que Jinyoung estaba acostumbrado. “Me alegro de haber vuelto.”

“¿Ha pasado algo?”

“¡No, nada!” dijo, quizás demasiado rápido. “Nada que no me esperara. Simplemente… bueno, estoy aquí, ¿no? Eso ya da igual. ¡Ah, os he traído regalos!”

“¿Oh? ¿Has traído regalos de verdad?” Preguntó mientras Jackson rebuscaba entre una bolsa de viaje que aún no parecía haber abierto.

“¡Sí! Espero que os gusten. Pero antes…” dejó la bolsa y miró a Jinyoung con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. “¿Me has echado de menos?”

“Claro que te he echado de menos, Jackson.”

“Incluso si lo has dicho solo para que te dé el regalo, me has hecho muy feliz” Soltó esa risa aguda que tanto añoraba y sintió que todo había vuelto al caos normal. Incluso aunque el olor a tabaco siguiera en el aire.

Mientras celebraban el cumpleaños de Mark, Jinyoung se sorprendió haciendo un repaso al último año. ¿Cómo era posible que tuviese tanto cariño a personas que le complicaban la vida tantísimo? Antes tenía muchísimas horas de silencio en la que se podía concentrar para hacer sus trabajos. Ahora cuando no se oía ningún ruido se preocupaba por si alguien se había muerto. Volvía a estar en el salón con la misma gente y la misma música, pero esta vez no se encontraba recluido dibujando a escondidas a Yugyeom. Precisamente porque Jackson se fijó en él y se acercó a ver lo que hacía, ese día estaba en el sofá riendo con los demás. Ahora era a él al que Yugyeom ponía el culo en la cara. Esa noche, Jackson se quedó a dormir (Tuvieron que insistirle un poco, cosa que extrañó a todos)  y, aunque no repitió lo de meterse en su cama, solo tenerle en la misma habitación hacía que se pusiese nervioso.

“Gracias por todo, Jackson.” Susurró Jinyoung mientras el hongkonés roncaba en la cama del otro lado de la habitación.

▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔

Aparentemente, Bambam y Yugyeom llamaban demasiado la atención en el campus. Siempre habían dado la nota, pero Jinyoung se fijó en que algunas personas les dedicaban unas miradas que no le gustaban nada. Jaebeom también pareció darse cuenta, porque cada vez que esos extraños pasaban cerca de donde estaban se ponía tenso y miraba tanto a Mark como a Jinyoung. Eso le dejaba cada vez más intranquilo porque significaba que no eran paranoias suyas. Algo pasaba.

Una noche les tiraron huevos a la ventana. Mark se enfadó tanto que salió corriendo a la calle para intentar pillarles. Bambam bromeó lamentándose de que no pudieran usar los huevos para el ramen y no le dio mayor importancia, pero Jinyoung sabía que estaba alterado en realidad.

Aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta, porque ese era el tipo de relación que tenían, tenía mucho cariño a Bambam. Había pasado su adolescencia muy lejos de su familia y había conseguido salir adelante completamente solo. Era alguien admirable que se esforzaba mucho, pero de forma que no se notase y pudiera seguir manteniendo su imagen de persona despreocupada. Aunque siempre se estaban riendo de él, todos sabían que no iba en serio. Estaba dispuesto a ponerse en ridículo y a decir los chistes malos en los que todos pensaban pero que nadie quería soltar para conservar su dignidad con tal de que todo el mundo se riera. Aunque fuera de él.

Aunque se conocían desde hacía ya un año, constantemente le sorprendía. Nunca podrá borrar de su memoria el día en que fue a clase con una falda sin darle mayor importancia. O cuando llegó a casa y se lo encontró en el baño riendo mientras Yugyeom le teñía el pelo. O la cantidad de veces que bailaba con chicas sin esperar nada a cambio, solo divertirse. Bambam le explicó que había crecido con mujeres y que la ropa era solo eso, ropa, y que era estúpido que los órganos genitales determinasen qué podías llevar y qué no. Además, en verano las faldas eran lo mejor del mundo.

Yugyeom claramente estaba tan fascinado por él como Jinyoung. Quizás más. Tenían una relación basada en chistes malos y una profunda confianza. Solo les bastaba una mirada para comprender lo que estaba pensando el otro y llenaban la casa de risas ahogadas y bromas que ridiculizaban a Jaebeom y Jinyoung, principalmente. Yugyeom admiraba muchísimo a Bambam, y Bambam a Yugyeom. Siempre andaban juntos planeando alguna maldad, pero sabía que no habían hecho nada de mal gusto a nadie. Ni siquiera le hacía falta preguntar.

Entonces, ¿por qué esa gente murmuraba cosas al pasar por su lado? ¿Por qué Jinyoung sentía que no eran bienvenidos en ningún sitio?

Cuando terminó el curso, Jinyoung casi se sintió aliviado. Habían planeado juntos un viaje a Tailandia, así que estarían lejos de esos tipos. Quizás al comienzo del curso todo volvería a la calma y podrían estar tranquilos otra vez.

Jaebeom y Mark se fueron de viaje, Youngjae volvió con su familia y Jinyoung y Jackson se quedaron en el piso. Ambos habían encontrado un trabajo, así que no tendrían mucho tiempo para descansar.

Como Jackson solo tenía casa durante el curso escolar, se quedó en la habitación de Mark, Jaebeom y Youngjae. Era extraño vivir en la misma casa que él y no estar a su lado, pero Jinyoung entendía que todo el mundo necesitaba cierta privacidad.

Lo cierto era que desde que había vuelto, se había mostrado mucho más frío con él. Se había acostumbrado a que siempre se le echara encima y a los abrazos constantes. Pero ahora mantenía las distancias y se preguntaba si había hecho algo raro.

Pero en el segundo día en el piso Jackson se metió en su cama y le abrazó como en la noche antes de irse a Hong Kong. El cálido aliento en su nuca hacía que su mente fuese a lugares donde nunca había estado ni pensó que estaría.

Se acordó de pronto de Minso. Siempre llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta, desde que era niña. Tenía granos en las mejillas que trataba de esconder bajo maquillaje, pero se le notaban los bultos. Recordó el sujetador blanco de encaje que se ponía cada vez que hacían algo especial. Le dejaba marcas rojas debajo de los pechos y Jinyoung siempre pensaba que debía ser doloroso llevarlo. Y eso que parecía caro. Cuando veía que lo llevaba, era lo primero que le quitaba. A veces pensaba que probablemente se le ponían los pezones erectos del placer que le daba quitárselo, no de que se fuera a acostar con él.

Pero entonces se acordó del hermano de Minso, Joowon. Era obrero de construcción y siempre hacía ejercicio por la tarde con la puerta abierta y sin camiseta. Cada vez que iba por la tarde a ver a Minso, pasaba por delante de la habitación de Joowon y le veía haciendo ejercicio. Sospechaba que se le daba bien dibujar los músculos de la espalda gracias a él, porque practicó muchas noches en su cuaderno.

Entonces se acordó de la vez en que Joowon les pilló a él y a Minso en la cama. No dijo nada, solo les vio y se fue. Ver a Joowon mientras se acostaba con ella le hizo algo que no se explicaba. Fue el mejor polvo, o eso dijo Minso. Fue la única chica con la que tuvo algo y cuando cortó con ella porque se iba a estudiar fuera ni siquiera lloró.

Hacía tiempo que no se acordaba de Minso. Y el suceso con Joowon había permanecido bajo llave en algún rincón de su memoria por alguna razón. Pero se acordó cuando tenía el aliento de Jackson en su nuca y se le estaba empezando a poner dura. Intentó pensar en cuando se le murió el periquito. Se llamaba Junior. Adoraba a Junior.

“Sé que estas semanas he estado un poco raro. Quiero mucho a mis padres pero a veces me agobian con que me tengo que casar y tener trabajo fijo y… no sé. No estoy seguro de encajar en el papel que me han dado. Bueno, yo me entiendo.” Se rió suavemente. “Gracias por quedarte, aunque fuera por el trabajo. Gracias por dibujarme mucho más guapo de lo que soy en realidad. Gracias por aguantarme aunque sea muy pesado… ah, mira. Ya estoy siéndolo otra vez. Gracias, Jinyoung. Intentaré estar aquí siempre, te lo prometo.”

“No tienes que disculparte por nada. Ni dar las gracias por nada. Gracias a ti. Y te dibujo tal y como eres, deberías revisarte la vista.”

Jackson volvió a reírse.

“Nunca podré agradecer lo suficiente a Jaebeom que te obligase a venir a la fiesta. El mejor día de mi vida.”

Jinyoung frunció el ceño. Algo no encajaba ahí. Pero entonces Jackson le abrazó más fuerte y tuvo que concentrarse en Junior, por lo que perdió el hilo de su preocupación.

▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔

Jackson volvió a ser tan pegajoso como siempre y, cuando todos volvieron y la casa fue otra vez una fuente constante de gritos, sintió que todo había vuelto a su cauce. Ahora Jinyoung estaba en tercero. El tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido.

Jinyoung se centró desde el primer día en el curso y en ver qué se suponía que iba a hacer al terminar. Mark y Jaebeom, que ahora estaban en cuarto, también invertían todo su tiempo en planear su futuro y al parecer lo planeaban juntos. Jinyoung no entendía desde cuándo eran tan amigos, pero se alegraba de que Jaebeom hubiese encontrado a alguien que le hiciera reír tanto.

Estaba tan obsesionado con su futuro que no fue capaz de ver las pequeñas señales que sus amigos de segundo le enviaban. No pudo prepararse mentalmente para los cambios en su grupo hasta que se chocó de frente con ellos.

El teléfono le despertó en mitad de la noche. Se levantó asustado y el movimiento despertó a Jackson, que además de que prácticamente vivía en el piso, se metía en su cama cada noche.

Cuando llegó al salón Jaebeom ya lo había cogido y Mark, que estaba en calzoncillos a su lado, le miraba preocupado. Los trozos de conversación que podían oír solo hacían que el grupo frunciera más el ceño.

Los segundos entre que Jaebeom colgó y les contó lo sucedido le parecieron eternos a Jinyoung. Pero cuando escuchó lo que había pasado deseó que hubiese durado más ese silencio en el que al menos no tenía ganas de darse cabezazos contra la pared.

Le habían pegado una paliza a Bambam. Yugyeom había llamado llorando desde la cabina. No había pasado nada especialmente grave, pero estaba aterrorizado. Bambam iba a pasar una noche en el hospital por si acaso, aunque de momento solo tenía un brazo roto y moratones por todo el cuerpo.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, Yugyeom parecía algo más calmado y Youngjae movía la pierna con nerviosismo. Al verles se relajaron visiblemente y les aseguraron que Bambam estaba bien, que habían hablado con él y seguía diciendo chistes malos. Aparentemente faltó a la última clase del día y les extrañó, por lo que fueron a buscarle y le encontraron sentado en un banco, temblando de miedo. Yugyeom se contuvo lo justo hasta que le perdió de vista y se echó a llorar. Youngjae aún parecía en shock.

Aunque no podían entrar a verle, se quedaron toda la noche en el hospital. Por la mañana dieron el alta a Bambam y celebraron que todo iba bien emborrachándose esa misma noche, aunque todos sabían que realmente nada iba bien, y que la cosa no acabaría ahí.

Jinyoung se martirizaba por no haberse dado cuenta de que la cosa no se iba a solucionar porque los perdiesen de vista unas semanas. A partir de ahí el grupo empezó a ponerse tenso. Youngjae, Bambam y Yugyeom no salían de casa solos nunca. Mark y Jaebeom se pasaban el día en la habitación y solo salían para comer ramen, ir al baño o las clases. A Jackson se lo encontraba continuamente fumando, o con un fuerte olor a perfume encima. Jinyoung sabía que si no fuese porque Jackson y él dormían abrazados, sería incapaz de dormir.

Lo peor era que pensaba que el odio solo iba hacia los tres más jóvenes. Que era simplemente bullying. Y se encontró con la realidad.

"Han pegado a Jackson," le dijo Mark al verle por el pasillo. Jinyoung dejó de respirar unos  segundos, y recuperó el aliento justo para preguntar con ansiedad que qué había pasado. "En los vestuarios. Le quitaron la ropa y le pegaron. Me lo encontré de casualidad porque había quedado con él y no venía, así que fui a buscarle."

Mark hablaba en voz baja, con un tono muy serio. Le conocía y sabía que a pesar de su apariencia tranquila estaba reteniendo la rabia. Jinyoung solo se sentía muy confuso. ¿Quién querría hacer daño a Jackson? Nunca se había metido con nadie, no contestaba mal, no se enfadaba. No tenía ningún sentido que todo el equipo se pusiese contra él. No entendía nada.

Mark le dijo que estaba muy nervioso, así que esperó a terminar las clases para ir a verle. Era de noche cuando por fin acabó su horario y fue directo sin dejar sus cosas en el piso. Tocó dos veces a la puerta y entró sin esperar a que le abriese. El olor a tabaco fue lo primero que notó. La única luz que entraba era la amarillenta de las farolas. Jackson estaba sentado encima de su escritorio, tirando la ceniza de su cigarro en el cenicero colocado en el alféizar de la ventana. Estaba tapado con una manta que solo le permitía ver la cabeza, los pies y el brazo que sujetaba el cigarrillo. Miraba hacia la calle y no se giró cuando Jinyoung entró. Supuso que le había visto llegar.

Cerró la puerta tras de si sin atreverse a hablar. Notaba el ambiente muy tenso y empezaba a pensar que quizás no debería haber venido. Quizás Jackson simplemente quería estar solo.

"¿Tú sabes en lo que estamos metidos?" dijo de pronto.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Jinyoung sin entender muy bien la pregunta.

"Lo que hacemos. Bambam, Yugyeom, yo... todo el grupo. ¿Sabes lo que hacemos?"

"No sé a qué te refieres"

Hubo una pausa. Solo se escuchaba el ruido de la calle y Jackson echando una calada y soltando el humo.

"Ya. Lo sabía." Echó otra calada. "Es un secreto a voces en la universidad. Al principio creía que lo sabías pero luego empecé a sospechar. No me tratarías tan bien si supieses la verdad. Y confieso que me aproveché porque no quería perderte."

"¿De qué estás hablando, Jackson?"

"La gente se cree que yo he elegido ser así. La realidad es que he intentado por todos los medios ser otro tipo de persona. He intentado que no te afectase pero ahora veo que si no te aviso te va a acabar salpicando. Prefiero darte la oportunidad de huir antes que mancharte. Aunque eso signifique perderte."

"No vas a perderme."

Jinyoung se acercó a él y Jackson por fin le miró. A pesar de la poca luz pudo ver que tenía la cara hinchada. Le quitó el cigarro de entre los dedos y lo apagó en el cenicero.

"¿Por qué no te vienes al piso?" Jackson le dedicó una mirada que el coreano no pudo identificar. Asintió con lentitud y Jinyoung le ayudó a levantarse. "¿Qué te apetece cenar? Te invito a lo que quieras"

Jaebeom abrazó a Jackson en cuanto le vio entrar. Le curaron las heridas y cenaron ramen todos juntos. Le recordó a las cenas después de los torneos de esgrima. Ahora estaban todos demasiado ocupados para algo así. Se retiró cada uno a su respectiva habitación y, como siempre, Jinyoung y Jackson se abrazaron en la cama.

“Hace tiempo que te quiero preguntar algo,” se aventuró Jinyoung de pronto.

“¿El qué?”

“¿Cómo sabes que Jaebeom tuvo que convencerme de que fuera a la fiesta de Mark? ¿Te lo contó?”

Hubo un silencio. Solo escuchaba la respiración de Jackson y el tic tac de su despertador.

“Le pedí que te trajera. Le prometí que le dejaría a solas con Mark a cambio.”

Un trato un poco extraño.

“¿Por qué?”

“Siempre te veía con él en el campus.”

“¿Pero por qué querías que fuera?”

“No te acuerdas pero nos conocimos en la fiesta de entrada. Me estuviste hablando de tu amigo Jaebeom y cuando te dije que no le conocía le dibujaste y… no sé, me reí mucho. Te fuiste en seguida y no me dio tiempo a presentarme…” Rió suavemente. “Me pareciste muy divertido y fuiste el primero que habló conmigo cuando no conocía a nadie.”

Jinyoung no sabía qué decir. ¿Cómo podía no acordarse de Jackson? Vale que en esa época estuviera un poco obsesionado con Jaebeom, pero no se lo explicaba.

“No te preocupes, yo tampoco me acordaría de mí. No hablamos más de cinco minutos.”

“No digas eso, Jackson. Eres de las personas más especiales que conozco. Me siento bien cuando estoy contigo. Me siento mejor persona. Me haces reír y me haces feliz.”

“Menos mal que la habitación está a oscuras porque creo que nunca me había puesto tan colorado como lo estoy ahora.”

Jinyoung soltó una risotada.

“Voy a encender la luz.”

“¡No, Jinyoung! ¡Deja que mantenga un poco de dignidad!”

▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔

Un tipo intentó escupir a Mark. Acabó con la nariz rota porque le tiró un diccionario, pero el hecho de que se atreviera a escupirle le hizo saber a Jinyoung que tarde o temprano irían a por él.

Jaebeom y Jackson parecieron pensar lo mismo, porque cada vez se los encontraba más a menudo por el campus. JB, como empezaron a llamarle por culpa de Bambam, parecía más estresado que ninguno por la situación. Jinyoung se lo encontró llorando solo en la cocina la noche en que pegaron a Jackson. Desde entonces había tratado de hablar con la junta directiva, el consejo rector y el consejo estudiantil. Todos les habían dado largas.

“¡Sabes por qué nos ignoran! Seguro que están deseando que nos acobardemos y nos vayamos.” Le había oído decir a Jaebeom desde el pasillo.

“Cálmate, nos van a oír.”

“Me da mucha rabia. Me da mucha rabia porque sé que en cualquier momento les pueden hacer algo y están desprotegidos. ¡Jackson quiere dejar el equipo de esgrima! ¡Si tienen premios es gracias a él! ¿Cómo es posible?”

¿Dejar la esgrima? Jinyoung se alejó del pasillo con el ceño fruncido. Jackson no le había contado nada de eso. Su beca dependía de ello, no podía dejarlo. A veces sentía que todo el grupo actuaba a sus espaldas, que algo se le escapaba. Dos años con ellos y aún le parecía que estaba desplazado en algunos aspectos.

Se encontró con Younjae, Bambam y Yugyeom mientras salía del piso. Se sorprendieron al verle tan enfadado.

“¿Qué es lo que pasa entre vosotros?”

“Venimos de clase,” contestó Youngjae, confuso.

“¡No! Me refiero a en general. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no me lo decís?”

Youngjae alzó las cejas. Bambam y Yugyeom simplemente se miraron.

“No hay más ciego que el que no quiere ver,” dijo de pronto Yugyeom.

“Oh, eso ha sonado profundo.” Murmuró Bambam, mientras él y Youngjae le miraban sorprendido.

“¿Pero qué decís? Ah, da igual.” Se abrió paso entre los tres y salió a paso apresurado.

“¡Espera! ¿Te vas solo?” escuchó decir a Yugyeom, pero no le contestó.

Quizás era una reacción un poco exagerada comparada con lo que estaban viviendo. O quizás reaccionara así por lo que estaba viviendo precisamente. Necesitaba hablar con Jackson, así que fue directo hacia la residencia. No fue hasta que casi estaba llegando que se dio cuenta de que le seguían. Antes de alcanzar la puerta, uno de los compañeros de equipo de Jackson le cogió del cuello de la camisa y lo echó hacia atrás.

“¿A dónde vas tan corriendo?” le tiró al suelo y a Jinyoung se le cayó el bloc de dibujo, lo cual pareció hacer mucha gracia a ese hombre. “¡Anda, si vas con el cuaderno de colorear!”

“¡No toques eso!” gritó, como si eso no fuera a provocar el efecto contrario. Sintió una profunda vergüenza cuando lo abrió y él y sus amigos empezaron a mirar sus bocetos.

“¿Pero qué es esto? Qué asco. Vamos a tener que limpiarlo de guarrería. Esto fuera.” Arrancó uno de los dibujos. Era de Jaebeom de espaldas, que dibujó hace ya tiempo. Después de ese, vino otro. Y otro. Y otro. Empezó a arrancar los dibujos que tanto le había costado, todas las horas invertidas en practicar usando a sus amigos. Mientras intentaba recogerlos para que no se estropearan más de lo que ya estaban, escuchó un fuerte golpe y el bloc cayó frente a él. Al alzar la vista, vio que Jackson estaba respirando con fuerza, con cara de no creerse lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Había pegado un puñetazo al tío ese?

“¿Jackson?” preguntó con las manos llenas de hojas.

“Jinyoung.” Dijo con un tono dulce, mirándole con preocupación. Frunció el ceño y volvió la vista hacia el otro. “Songhyon, él no tiene nada que ver. Tu problema es conmigo”

“¿Ah, sí? Muy bien, te responderé a ti.”

“JINYOUNG, CORRE”

Cogieron las hojas que pudieron y salieron corriendo. Afortunadamente no les persiguieron, porque entonces probablemente habría habido problemas. Entraron a trompicones en el piso y fueron a la habitación de Jinyoung sin decir nada.

“Siento que te hayas visto envuelto en todo esto.” Dijo mientras dejaba los papeles encima del escritorio.

“No es culpa tuya, Jackson.”

“Sí lo es.”

“No has hecho nada malo.”

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Solo se oía a Jinyoung ordenando las páginas de su cuaderno roto.

“En realidad, sí.”

“¿A qué te refieres?”

Jackson alzó la vista del dibujo que tenía entre las manos. Era de cuando fueron al parque y estuvo dibujando plantas.

“Debería habértelo dicho. Lo sé. Ahora creen que tú también… Lo siento. He sido un egoísta pero… no quería alejarte de mí.”

“No sé de qué estás hablando, pero no voy a irme a ningún sitio.”

"Te juro que lo intenté. Me gustan las mujeres pero no puedo negarme más que..." Dejó el dibujo a un lado y volvió a evitar la mirada del coreano. “Lo siento mucho, Jinyoung. De verdad. Nunca quise llegar a esto. Pero te veo y siento cosas y se me va la mente a... no te mereces que te vea así. No es justo para ti."

Jinyoung dejó los papeles a un lado y centró toda su atención en su amigo. Le veía tenso, pero temía que al tocarle se pusiese aún peor. Frunció el ceño con preocupación.

"No se me da bien mentir. Nunca se me ha dado bien. Y no me gusta hacerlo. Pero mentirte a ti me duele muchísimo. No te veo solo como a un amigo.”

“¿A qué te refieres?”

“Guau. Creo que se me nota bastante, Jinyoung. De hecho creo que lo sabe toda la universidad menos tú.”

 “¿Qué?”

“¡Jinyoung!” se rio a pesar del miedo que tenía encima. “Te estás haciendo el tonto. O, no sé, no quieres ver lo que pasa aquí. Lo que nos pasa a todos.” Cogió uno de los dibujos y lo miró atentamente. Era de él y ya lo había visto en el momento en el que lo hizo pero lo miraba como si fuese nuevo. “Siempre nos tratas bien a todos aunque hagas como que te molestemos. Sabemos que te gusta estar con nosotros y nos sentimos queridos. Me haces sentir especial cada vez que te ríes de una de mis bromas. O cuando te acercas a darme un abrazo y veo a JB en shock porque siempre eras un rancio con él. ¿Cuando me acerco a ti y dejas lo que estás haciendo para escucharme? Siento mucha presión porque es como… tengo que decir algo importante, Jinyoung me está prestando su atención. Ojala supiera dibujar como tú porque, en fin. Eres como… muy guapo. Mucho, no tienes un solo defecto. Pareces un miembro de la realeza… Cuando estás concentrado dibujando es como oh, vale. Bien. ¿Lo haces adrede? Porque, la verdad…”

“Jackson,” le interrumpió Jinyoung con las orejas coloradas.

“Perdón. Meto mucho la pata contigo pero es que… eres una pasada.”

Jinyoung puso su mano encima de la de Jackson. Se quedaron quietos unos segundos. Jackson entrelazó sus dedos con los de Jinyoung. No sabía qué cara estaba poniendo porque no se atrevía a alzar la vista. Se acercó hasta que sus hombros se tocaban. Miró por fin a Jackson, que tenía sus ojos avellana clavados en él. Se acordó de la primera vez que los vio, o al menos que se acordase. Estaba incómodo y le hicieron sentir como si hubiera vuelto a casa. Como si estuviera en el sofá leyendo un libro envuelto en una manta. Y ahora sentía lo mismo. Jackson era su hogar, su lugar seguro. En casa no existía el miedo. Se acercó lentamente a él hasta que sintió su aliento contra su rostro. Hasta que se rozaron los labios y cerró los ojos para concentrarse en las sensaciones. Tenía los labios suaves y húmedos. Besarle era tal y como lo había imaginado en esas noches abrazado a él. Tenía el sabor del té verde que tanto le gustaba, y Jinyoung supuso que él sabría a café. Sus manos parecieron actuar por si solas y comenzó a acariciarle los brazos, la espalda. Su mano izquierda le acariciaba el pelo enredando los dedos entre los mechones. Jackson tampoco perdía el tiempo, había colocado sus manos en su culo. Se metieron por dentro de su camisa y fueron ascendiendo por la espalda. Se le puso la piel de gallina bajo esas manos.

Jackson y Jinyoung gemían bajo las manos del otro. Se quitaron la ropa lentamente, disfrutando de cada centímetro de piel que descubrían. Recorriendo los lunares y las marcas de nacimiento tanto con los ojos como con las manos. Se acostaron en la cama donde tantas noches habían dormido juntos, pero ahora tenía un aire diferente. Se redescubrieron con caricias, besos y sonrisas que no podían ni querían reprimir.

Se susurraban sus nombres, que sonaban mucho más hermosos en los labios del otro. Jinyoung descubrió que Jackson era igual de ruidoso y dramático en todos los aspectos de su vida. No reprimía un solo gemido y, donde él era callado, Jackson lo expresaba todo. Bajo esa mirada sorprendida y llena de amor, se sentía el ser más hermoso del mundo. Solo esperaba que Jackson se sintiera así también, porque ciertamente no se atrevía ni a intentar dibujarle. Era demasiado perfecto y, además, personal. Esto era un regalo de Jackson para Jinyoung y nadie más merecía verlo.

Se masturbaron mutuamente y, al terminar, sudorosos y con respiración entrecortada, Jinyoung estaba un 100% seguro de que les habían oído. Pero le daba igual. Ya lidiaría con eso después, no quería estropear el momento. Pero entonces Jackson le limpió el semen con los calzoncillos y supo que eso no había quien lo arreglara.

“Qué asco, Jackson.” Dijo con la voz aún ronca.

“Si no lo limpio ahora luego será peor. Y no me apetece ponerme a buscar pañuelos. Espera, ¡encima que te limpio con MI calzoncillo! Desagradecido.”

Jinyoung echó las sábanas encima de los dos y se abrazó a Jackson, cerrando los ojos.

“Deja eso. Quiero dormir.”

“¿Dormir? Espera. Necesito contarte lo increíble que ha sido.”

“Jackson. He estado ahí todo el rato. Aunque, ahora que lo dices. ¿Qué has dicho en chino?”

“Mira, hay cosas que se dicen en el momento que fuera de su contexto no suenan tan bien.”

“Dímelo.”

“Ah, nada. No es nada. Solo te pedía que me azotases. Pero no pasa nada, tranquilo. De verdad.”

“¿QUÉ?”

Jinyoung se sentía como en una nube. Probablemente tenía mucho que ver que acababa de acostarse con Jackson, pero se sentía tan tranquilo hablando con él. Se reía sin taparse la boca porque sus manos estaban ocupadas en abrazar a Jackson y, la verdad, tenía prioridades. Se quedaron hablando de tonterías bajo las sábanas, sin importarle el mundo exterior.

“Un momento. ¿Jaebeom y Mark están liados?”

“Me cago en la leche, Jinyoung.”

▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔

Jinyoung, como siempre, se levantó el primero. Mientras fregaba los platos el resto solía preparar toda la comida y colocarla en la mesa. A veces incluso le esperaban. A veces.

Pero ese día cuando entró en el salón vio a cinco pares de ojos que le observaban atentamente. Los tres más jóvenes sonriendo, lo que no significaba nada nuevo.

“¿Qué hacéis?”

“Nada. ¿No te sientas?” preguntó Youngjae mientras echaba una silla hacia atrás.

Jinyoung se sentó con ellos y cogió su bol con miedo por si le habían puesto una cucaracha en él o algo por el estilo.

“Vaya. Parece que está bien.” Murmuró Mark.

“Os lo dije.” Exclamó Bambam señalándoles con los palillos.

“¿De qué estáis hablando?”

“De nada.” Contestó Yugyeom.

En ese momento entró Jackson y, tras darles los buenos días, se sentó a la mesa con ellos. Todos le miraron en shock.

“¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué he hecho?” preguntó Jackson mirando su asiento.

“Anoche os escuchamos y creíamos que vendríais con el culo dolorido.” Soltó Bambam.

Jinyoung escupió el arroz que tenía en la boca y manchó a Jaebeom, que era el único que no había dicho nada. Yugyeom se rio tanto que se cayó de la silla y Mark le siguió poco después. Youngjae soltó una carcajada con tanto ímpetu que se derramó la sopa encima.

“¡Bambam, estamos comiendo!” gritó Jackson, colorado.

“¡Anoche yo también estaba comiendo cuando escuché tus gemidos!”

“Eso no cuenta, tú siempre estás comiendo.”

“¡Jinyoung, azótame!” imitó Bambam con sus correspondientes gemidos. Youngjae se estaba quedando sin aire de reírse y Yugyeom pedía que por favor parasen porque no podía ni levantarse. "¿Creías que no te íbamos a entender porque lo dijeses en chino? ¡Mark nos lo ha traducido!"

Ese día llegaron tarde a clase pero ninguno se arrepentía (Excepto Youngjae, que tuvo que cambiarse de ropa). Algo que tranquilizó mucho a Jinyoung era que nada cambió en el grupo. Bueno, quitando las bromas de los tres más jóvenes cada vez que tenían que escuchar los gemidos de Jackson.

A veces acababan en el cuarto de Jackson, aunque normalmente intentaban ir al piso. A pesar de las bromitas, era genial comer todos juntos. Siempre acababan con Youngjae derramando algo y Jaebeom atragantándose porque se había metido mucha comida en la boca y le habían hecho reír. Jinyoung se sintió mucho mejor cuando descubrió que absolutamente nadie del grupo era heterosexual. El secreto se había descubierto.

“En realidad no es un secreto, simplemente no solemos hablar de ello. Y estábamos viendo cuánto tardabas en darte cuenta tú solo, la verdad” le explicó Yugyeom.

Ciertamente no se explicaba cómo había tardado tanto. Había pillado a Bambam y Yugyeom bailando desnudos solos en su cuarto más veces de las que querría admitir. Por no hablar de lo mucho que tardaban Mark y Jaebeom en la ducha cada vez que entraban juntos.

“¿Cómo te diste cuenta?” preguntó Jinyoung una noche mientras abrazaba a Jackson.

“¿De que me gustan los hombres o de que me gustas tú?”

“Ambas.”

“Bueno. Yo he tenido un par de novias y estoy bastante seguro de que me gustan las mujeres. Pero un día… no sé qué año era. En una competición conocí a un canadiense y nos hicimos amigos. Salí a cenar con él sin saber que era una cita y cuando me besó fue como… ¡Bueno! No puedo decir que no me guste. Aunque realmente después de aceptarlo me di cuenta de que me había dado pistas toda la vida. Supongo que tú también.”

“La verdad es que… me gustaba Jaebeom. Mucho,” confesó muy avergonzado, “es la primera vez que lo digo en voz alta. Pero sí, ahora es bastante obvio.”

“¡Te gustaba JB! Bueno, ahora que lo dices, se te notaba.” Hizo una pausa. “Creo que… me di cuenta de que me gustabas la primera vez que te hice reír muy fuerte. Te pusiste a llorar y todo, fue genial. Supe que estaba jodido. ¿Sabes? Aunque afortunadamente tenga amigos que me aceptan tal y como soy yo no quería admitirlo del todo. Sentía que estaba traicionando a mi familia… que lo que hacía no estaba bien. Cuando estuve en Hong Kong no dejaron de preguntarme si me gustaba alguna chica y cuando les dije la verdad… no salió muy bien. Mi madre lloró. Nunca me había sentido tan mal hijo. Me enviaron tiempo después una carta diciéndome que me querían igual y que no tuviera miedo de volver, así que tranquilo. Pero en el momento hasta intenté negar lo que era. Pero cuando estoy contigo… algo que me hace sentir tan bien no puede ser malo. Es imposible. Park Jinyoung, conocerte ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.”

Comenzó a reírse y poco después Jinyoung se rio también. Jackson estaba inmensamente feliz. Lo sabía porque Jinyoung sentía exactamente lo mismo. Aunque no era capaz de expresar en palabras todo lo que estaba experimentando a su lado, esperaba que sus acciones fueran capaces de hablar por él.

▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔

Jackson era muy querido por la universidad. Básicamente, la gran mayoría del peso del equipo de esgrima recaía sobre él. No le habían pagado el viaje desde Hong Kong para que lo dejase por “unos graciosos”.

Tuvieron que acostumbrarse a la homofobia del mundo fuera de su pequeño grupo. A darse la mano a escondidas, a inventar excusas para explicar por qué no iban a casarse nunca. Tuvieron sus propias revoluciones, por supuesto. Como que Bambam nunca renunció a llevar la ropa que quisiese o que Jackson le abrazara siempre que le apeteciese, le sentase mal al resto o no. Y si alguien se atrevía a hacer algo más allá de mirarles mal, Jaebeom y Mark se encargaban de ello. Fue en esa época que descubrieron que Mark tenía una excelente puntería.

Mark y Jaebeom fueron los primeros en graduarse, pero no se mudaron del piso. Al terminar la carrera, Jackson estuvo un mes en Hong Kong, en el que Jinyoung se pasaba el día esperando una carta en la que le dijera que no iba a volver. Pero volvió, y permanecieron en el mismo piso hasta que los tres más pequeños se graduaron sin problemas. Después, todos fueron cogiendo su propio camino y, aunque cada uno estuviera en una punta, se manejaban para seguir en contacto.

La primera exposición importante de Jinyoung fue en un restaurante de moda que tenía en la planta de arriba una zona para exhibiciones. Fue la excusa perfecta para reunir a los siete en un mismo sitio. Todos se emocionaron y gritaron con cada uno de los cuadros, principalmente porque la mayoría eran sobre ellos. El cuadro que más llamó la atención fue una versión de aquel primer retrato de Jaebeom hecho solo con líneas rectas y dos puntos sobre su ojo izquierdo.

“No me puedo creer que el cuadro que más os guste sea el que es una burla hacia mi persona,” dijo JB bebiendo de su copa de cava.

Jinyoung no le dijo nada, pero dedicó una mirada cómplice a Jackson, el cual bebía de su copa para que no le delatara su sonrisa culpable.

“Es obvio que les haya gustado,” le dijo después, en privado, “es el cuadro que hizo que me enamorase de ti.”

**Author's Note:**

> Si queréis gritarme soy @masturbathor en twitter y finemarble en tumblr. Un besico, gracias por leer!!!!!!


End file.
